Haltija
by Little Creature
Summary: With threats coming up from all directions, the titans look for some protections. AU, scenen removal from Promised


This is a take out from _Promised I_. It takes place between chapters 14 and 17. I fixed it up a little bit and decided to post it. I'm having a little block right now for _Promised II_ but wanted to post something with this story line to let my readers know that I am currently working on it. Promise!

Thanks to sailorraerobgirl for all the encouragement. I'll try not to keep you waiting so long between posts.

* * *

Their second attempt to set Jinx and Robin up wasn't as big a failure as the first. Robin needed to get Raven a wedding gift. At first, though he wasn't thrilled with the idea, he had asked Terra. Terra rather liked the idea of being asked first for help concerning Raven. It was as though everyone knew how close they were getting.

But she stopped herself from agreeing. This would be the perfect opportunity to set them up. So she suggested Jinx. Not because they were closer or that Jinx knew Raven better, but because their tastes were somewhat alike.

Robin seemed to like the idea of shopping with Jinx better anyways.

It was hard to decide how the day went as they arrived back. Both were in good moods and cheerful with each other. So, Terra had assumed it went well. She couldn't ask for details without one of them getting suspicious. So she just paid better attention to the two of them.

That same day, Raven had finished her "homework" to the best she could. She had a pile of matched files that she felt pretty confident they were one in the same. There were seventeen. Not a bad amount. She had another pile that could be possible matches: about twenty-eight. And then there were the rest.

She returned the boxes and laptop to Terra and Robin.

That evening they started going through applications for employees for Achir Casilda. And of course they put their friends at the head of departments, with the initial interviews: BB in charge of animals and the vineyards; Cy in charge of security; Terra was head of landscape; And Jinx in charge of household duties.

They went through their sections of applications first. Called and set up interviews, which they conducted. Then they reported back to Robin and Raven. They'd have the ultimate veto, but they usually trusted their friends' input.

During breakfast on this morning, Mr. and Mrs. Drake had informed Robin that his older sister, Kendra, was pregnant.

For some reason this really irritated Robin. He huffed and stomped around for some time. When he was questioned on it he really couldn't give a straight answer as to why.

While he threw his fit, Raven was doing some online searches. She was researching the most likely places Trigon would want first. Where was this 'gem' the prophecy spoke of? And the most likely time he'd want to attack. But she just couldn't find anywhere or time - or for that matter reason - he'd want Earth.

"It's just the kill he wants." Raven told herself disgusted. "I will never be like him."

There was nothing Earth had to offer.

So, finding no leads, instead she researched people who could help her destroy him. There were certain groups: Justice League, Teen Titans, The Outsiders, Titans East - all with wonderful abilities. She'd definitely make it a point to ask them.

Upon looking into people who could help, she stumbled upon _kinds_ that could help.

He had barked that no mortal could stand in a fight against him? So what was _immortal_ that could help?

There were those characters in story books: griffins, dragons, unicorns, but were they real? And if they were, where do you find them?

Besides, just because books said certain creatures were good and bad, did it mean they were? After all, society said they didn't exist, just like demons and witches. But Trigon and Jinx were living proof that they did.

And where do you find such creatures? How do you go about looking and contacting? Do such places like the labyrinth exist? With creatures like a sphinx and minotaur's guarding it? How about the Goblin City with a Goblin King?

This gave Raven a lot more to think about.

It was strange. As she finally decided to research such supernatural possibilities, Robin had called to her with a weird request. It was as if he had known that she was looking for assistance in this matter with her 'father.' At the same time, he just found a way to confirm that such creatures existed.

So Raven went to the place where Robin would meet her; in the farthest field of Achir Casilda, just slightly in the lining of the woods. Terra was there, along with Cy, BB and Jinx. Robin hadn't arrived yet.

"So, what's this about?" Raven asked.

"Robin is calling for a guardian." Terra said.

"A what?" Raven asked bemused. "Like a body guard? Cause I can outdo any security."

Terra giggled. "No. A haltija. It's a spirit of myths that, when called upon will help protect something or somebody."

Raven could only imagine the look on her own face at this news. We're calling upon a mythical creature. That's new.

"I know what you're thinking. But Sage can call one." BB said.

"He'sYou're going to call upon a legendary beast? How do you know it exists? How did you get this rune?" Raven asked.

"If it didn't exist he couldn't make a rune for it. Someday we'll explain about the runes but not now. The important thing is getting the haltija for your well being."

"About that… shouldn't we be finding protection for all of Earth?"

"Ultimately yes." Robin said stepping just inside the woods with a small boy following in his wake. "But our first goal is to protect you since it's you he's been after. He needs you to get here by the sounds of it and possibly to use your power. Once we have your safety under control, we'll worry about the rest of Earth. This is Sage."

Raven studied him for a moment. He was small, clearly not much older than the group of them. He did seem quite a bit smaller though. He was lanky and thin and had a clearly innocent demeanor.

After a moment, Raven gave a small wave and a polite, albeit small, smile.

Sage returned the gesture and continued taking a rune from his pocket. He held out it in the palm of his hand. It was a small rectangular stone with rough but smooth sides. The symbol in the middle was faded: a line diagonally across with a semi-circle running through it.

"Sage and his family have been close to the Drakes for many generations. He's been using runes since he could talk." Robin was saying.

Though skeptical, Raven nodded.

Robin looked to Sage. "Ready?"

Sage frowned then shrugged. "I must warn you. Of all the creatures I've called upon, this has never been one of them. I'm not sure what appearance it will take on, especially since it's more of a spirit than an animal… I also can't guarantee this is what we're looking for."

Raven narrowed her eyes, subconsciously getting herself ready for an attack. "Before you do this, I want to know exactly what your 'gift' is. Do you become these creatures or are you calling upon these creatures?"

Sage nodded. "I can do both. Initially I have to call upon them. When they're present then I can have them help in my bidding or I can possess them. Either can be a danger but I haven't lost control of one since I was nine."

"Can you get rid of them once they're here?"

"It depends where I'm calling them from. Existing animals are normally called from anywhere around the world. When I'm done with them, they return to where they were and what they were doing. Extinct are called more from memory and will fade immediately when my attention is off them. Mythological ones are more difficult. I have to find the right rune, make the rune exactly like the original and call upon them. Spirits are a whole other issue because there is no body for me to possess. And spirits, once released, aren't really in my control."

"This is very reassuring." Raven said.

"Here's the thing: a haltija is about the most powerful protection there is and the fact that it's a spirit means it cannot die. It's our greatest chance to ward off Trigon and protect you so we can help Earth survive." Terra said.

Raven looked between them all momentarily. "Ok. I'm game. What do I need to do?"

"Nothing really. I will call it here; we will plead our case and assign him to you. If he takes, then we're good. If not… I'm not exactly sure what he'll do honestly." Sage said.

"This sounds crazier by the minute. But I'm ready when you are."

Sage nodded and took a breath. "Rauden Vaki." His voice sounded the ancient words with perfection. It was as if he'd spoken this language all along, as if English was his second. It was smooth, fluent and a little creepy sounding. The words echoed, which was strange because none of their conversation had. It reverberated through the trees and continued in whispers long after it should have died away.

The presence was immediate. It was as if a huge wind storm came down upon them, whipping and pushing everything out and away. It was almost as if a spot was being cleared for this being. There was an ear-piercing screech that filled the air before the spirit started to take form. It built itself up from the grounds like a fog that slowly started to take shape. Its size was enormous; the top of Raven's head only made it half way up its hoofed foot. In mostly resembled a horse in proportions; its slender shape, skin tightly hugging its muscles. Unlike a horse there was no fat on this animal, there was barely muscle. The rib cage was clearly visible and dipped dangerously in towards its spine. The skin sunk in between each rib and veins stuck out. Its neck was long and head was hideous. There was no horse resemblance here at all. Its head was most like a human but flattened and withering. There were large black holes where the eyes should be; its nose only a fleshy-like place. Its mouth was carved all the way to the sides of its head in a constant terrifying smile. The beast had no tail and the mane was like fire dancing in the air as if there were a breeze. Its color ranged from the darkest blue to the tips of its mane being almost white. It was sitting directing in front of them.

Like a raging bull, it snorted out hot breath from its nostrils. Its dark eyes stared down at Sage. It towered over the group. No one dared move for some time.

Being the one who called upon him, it was Sage who spoke. "The demon Trigon is threatening Earth's existence. He has destroyed many homes like ours but his only way to get here is through Raven, who was born with possessing the power he needs to accomplish this. We ask for your protection against him for Raven at all costs. Will you accept?" His voice had been strangely steady and strong.

The spirit's dark gaze shifted to Raven. She stared back steadily. It was long moments before they'd receive an answer, if one would come at all. Before long, it gave a single nod then immediately standing and taking a giant leap over them. It vanished before its great hooves hit the soil once more.

The group was on the ground having been startled when the spirit went to jump.

"That was freaky." Jinx said with a shudder.


End file.
